


Crema Prompt Fill #64

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Crema verse, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine wake up to a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Prompt Fill #64

**Author's Note:**

> For Katie, who celebrated her 10th wedding anniversary.

When Blaine wakes up early that September morning, it takes him a slow, hazy moment remember what day it is.

 

His left leg is cold while the rest of him is just a shade too warm.  He shifts and realizes the covers have been tugged and pulled askew, leaving half his body exposed. The rest of the blankets are tangled and bunched around him and Kurt is smushed all up against his side, arm draped around Blaine’s middle with his face pressed into Blaine’s throat. Kurt’s breath is hot against his skin and his palm is so warm on the thin, bare skin over Blaine’s ribs. When he looks out the window, the sun is just barely risen and it casts a soft, warm glow through the drawn curtains.

 

And then he remembers.

 

It’s been a year – an entire year since he and Kurt stood in front of their friends and family and exchanged vows.  An entire year of living together as a married couple, shacked up in their townhouse with their dog and their intertwined lives. Happiness bursts bright in Blaine’s chest, filling every corner he’d worried for so long would remain empty and dark.

 

Blaine hides his smile in the soft fluff of Kurt’s hair, but he can’t hide the joyful little wriggle his body does.

 

“Are you dancing in bed?” Comes Kurt’s sleep-rough question.

 

“No.”

 

Kurt snorts and stretches against him, muscles flexing and the hair on his legs rasping against Blaine’s skin.  “’Cause that’s what it feels like.”

 

“Maybe,” Blaine amends.  He wriggles again, reaching for the covers that Kurt had mostly stolen during the night, and readjusting them around their bodies. Kurt grumbles his protest, scrunching his nose and attempting to burrow deeper into the curve of Blaine’s body. Not that there’s anywhere closer to go.

 

“Time is it?” Kurt asks, voice muffled. Blaine loves him like this, soft and sleepy, body loose and lax and flush against his own.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” responds Blaine and it’s the truth.

 

Blaine doesn’t have to go into work that day, and since it happens to be a Sunday, Kurt doesn’t either.  Kurt had finished up a project for Vogue on Friday and told Carrie he wasn’t going to be doing any work out of the office that weekend, which is more unusual than Blaine really likes to think about.

 

They have no really plans for the day; even it does happen to be their anniversary.  Blaine didn’t want to make a big deal out it, doesn’t want it cluttered and overrided by unneeded and heavy expectations.  The fact of their first year of marriage, of making it this far together, is enough of a reward for him.  He doesn’t need more than the next year and every year beyond.  And he knows his husband well enough to know he feels the same.

 

Blaine has a reservation at a little restaurant down the road that he knows is one of Kurt’s favorites and he has an order of cannoli scheduled for pick up at the café down the way for dessert afterwards. And Blaine saw the bottle of champagne cooling in the fridge before he went to bed, so he knows if nothing else, Kurt is planning on sharing the taste of it with him tonight. That’s enough too.

 

“Do you want to do anything today?” asks Blaine.

 

“Just this,” Kurt mumbles.

  
“This?  Just…sleeping?” It’s obviously not the worst idea. Blaine has fond, fond memories of spending lazy days in bed with Kurt.

 

“Well,” Kurt drawls and Blaine feels heat crawl up his spine.  “Maybe not just sleeping.”  Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s collarbone.

 

Blaine grins and tightens his arms around Kurt’s body. They can do that too. They can do whatever they want. Get up.  Get some breakfast.  Share a pot of coffee and maybe some pancakes while Kurt reads the paper and Blaine flips through a magazine.  Maybe they’ll get dressed and go for a walk through the park, holding hands and looking at the leaves that are just beginning to change colors. Or maybe they’ll just stay in bed. Either is good. Either would make for a perfect day in Blaine’s eyes.  He’s got Kurt; the rest is just details.

 

“Happy anniversary, Kurt,” whispers Blaine, snuggling down into the pillows.

 

“Happy anniversary, Blaine.”


End file.
